


don't you wanna see it (when we make it world wide)

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, am i writing camboy!leo or vlive!leo no one will ever know, camboy au, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: Taekwoon sighed, tabbing to another page. He took a deep breath, tried to fix his damp hair, turned on the webcam and hit go.(or: neo camboy au)





	don't you wanna see it (when we make it world wide)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



Hakyeon was glistening with sweat, positively glowing in the flickering light of the candles and those ridiculous soft, shifting lights that Hakyeon insisted on turning on for every session. They highlighted his features perfectly—especially when Hakyeon was leaning against the wall by his bed, his legs spread, his cock heavy and swollen as Hakyeon teased himself with his fingers. His mouth parted, his lips slick with spit, slightly swollen from where he'd bit down earlier. Hakyeon's moans filtered through Taekwoon's laptop speakers at low volume and Taekwoon whimpered.

Taekwoon felt experimentally between his legs, gasping at how hard he was even though he hadn't touched himself at all. He opened his eyes just as Hakyeon gasped, his head falling back, neck curved and arched, sweat slick and long and oh how much Taekwoon wanted to lick down his neck like this. Taekwoon whimpered, shifting where he was seated on his own bed, trying to ease some of the pressure on his cock. 

"Hakyeon," he whined softly. He bit down on his lip to silence himself as Hakyeon's moans grew louder and whinier, as Hakyeon lifted his hips and spread his knees further apart, giving the camera even a better view. Taekwoon tried very hard to ignore the comments streaming in the corner about how hot Hakyeon was, how much they wanted to fuck Hakyeon, but he couldn't bring himself to slide it out of sight—he bit down on the inside of his cheek when he thought of leaving a comment. Taekwoon blinked, finding his eyes damp, his cock almost unbearably hard—

_bzzzt_

Taekwoon swore, scrambling for his phone and the alarm. He'd been so distracted by Hakyeon's show that he'd forgotten to get ready. Taekwoon glanced at the mirror, his hair still damp from the shower, and him still in his softest t-shirt and sweatpants. He swallowed, glancing at the time on his phone and his reflection—and Hakyeon on his laptop screen who was biting at his lip now to muffle his own cries that were growing louder and louder and impossible to ignore.

"Fuck it," Taekwoon muttered to himself. 

He hovered his cursor over the 'x' on the window where Hakyeon was now teasing at just his balls—he hit mute instead, minimising it and sliding it into a corner. Taekwoon put the laptop onto the desk; the time changed, blinking accusatorially at Taekwoon, reminding him that he was late. Taekwoon made a face at his laptop, he _knew_ he was running late.

Taekwoon sighed, tabbing to another page. He took a deep breath, tried to fix his damp hair, turned on the webcam and hit go.

Immediately, comments started pouring in. Taekwoon caught his lips between his teeth, sitting up and leaning away from the laptop camera. Unlike Hakyeon who had a whole fancy set up, Taekwoon refused to do anything more than his laptop webcam.

"Sorry I'm late," Taekwoon said. He bit at his lip, tongue flickering out to wet them. Familiar names came up in the comments and Taekwoon waved at the camera, a little shy.

_so cute 'w'_ , _let's see ur tongue again_ , _do that thing with ur tongue!_ , _aww, still so shy, cute_ filtered through and Taekwoon laughed softly, ducking his head.

"This thing?" he asked, letting his tongue peek out between his lips. There was an outpouring of text cooing and Taekwoon found himself blushing. On the screen, Taekwoon saw himself rubbing at his neck, and he made himself stop. He settled himself a little more comfortably, crossing his legs and immediately regretting it when he couldn't stop the soft gasp when his pants rubbed against his cock.

_;_; did leo hurt himself?_ Taekwoon read it aloud, and shook his head. "No, I'm just..." Biting at his lip, he leaned forward to tilt the laptop camera down, just enough that he knew it would catch how hard he was in his pants, even with the dim lighting from the shadow. He hastily set the laptop back upright, feeling himself turn red from his neck to his ears, and it showed on the screen. 

"Ah...is that why I was late? My hair's still wet?" Taekwoon bit at his lip and blinked—at the corner of his screen, Hakyeon might've been on silent but Taekwoon could hear his moans echoing in his ears. It took Taekwoon a few seconds too long to realise that his lips were parted and to remember he was still on camera. He wasn't sure he could turn any more red, and dropped his face in his hands without thinking.

"I... was watching N-ssi's..." Taekwoon admitted through his hands and to his lap and very, very hard cock.

He made himself lift his head and read the comments. Half of them were about the things him and Hakyeon should do later, and the other half were still calling him cute. Taekwoon had given up on protesting he wasn't cute—Hakyeon had said it was part of his charm.

Speaking of Hakyeon, Taekwoon couldn't help but turn his attention back to that part of the screen. He bit at his lip and then glanced up through his lashes at the webcam.

"Can I... Can I turn on the sound?" he asked. "Am I still watching? Yes... Is that alright?"

There was an enthusiastic outpouring of agreement in various forms, some more lewd than others, and Taekwoon _really_ didn't know how much more red he could turn and cursed Hakyeon mentally for agreeing to this 'special show' to accommodate some scheduling requests, when he _knew_ it started too close to Taekwoon's own regular time.

Even though everyone was clearly in support of listening to Hakyeon touch himself—and watching Taekwoon listen and watch to Hakyeon touch himself, if the tips that were coming in were any indication—Taekwoon still hesitated to unmute it.

"I know, I know," he answered to the comments telling him to hurry up. Squeezing his eyes shut, Taekwoon hit the mute button, Hakyeon's moans immediately filling Taekwoon's room.

"Ahh—" Taekwoon couldn't help his own breathy moan as he opened his eyes again. Taekwoon whined, letting his hand trail down to his crotch. Mindful that he was still on camera, Taekwoon shuffled backwards so that all of him was visible. Even though he wasn't exactly _new_ anymore, Taekwoon still felt the initial rush of embarrassment every time, even if it would slowly recede as the time went on. 

Taekwoon let the camera capture him palming at his erection through his sweats, and then tease his thumb under the waistband like Hakyeon had always told him to do. "Ha—N," Taekwoon groaned, barely catching himself in time—he could let himself be a little louder, Hakyeon also always said. He was faintly aware of the comments but it was impossible to focus on them when Hakyeon's head was thrown back and Taekwoon _knew_ that Hakyeon was close.

Taekwoon's mouth grew dry as Hakyeon pumped himself roughly, none of the teasing from earlier. His moans were loud and wanton and accompanied by the sound of skin against skin. Taekwoon whimpered unconsciously, unaware of his own slightly parted lips, his teeth biting down on his lower lip, his tongue occasionally peeking out. He was lost in Hakyeon's eyes—because Hakyeon had opened his eyes and was staring straight into the camera.

" _N_ ," Taekwoon wailed, pushing his hand into his pants, fuck whatever Hakyeon had told him. This wasn't for the camera, the camera just happened to be on, this was because Hakyeon was spilling over himself, his come spurting over his stomach and Taekwoon wanted to come so, so badly, so badly that he was almost in tears again.

"Oh god, _fuck_ ," the last as Hakyeon dragged a finger through the come on his stomach and brought it up to his lips, orgasm still shuddering through him. Hakyeon lapped at his finger, eyes falling shut, licking them clean of his own come. He exhaled heavily, his chest heaving, even wetter than he was earlier, drenched with sweat. Taekwoon watched Hakyeon come down slowly, still sucking at his fingers. In the background, Taekwoon could just see one of the candles, and he knew it was the lemongrass one and could almost _smell_ it, along with the musky smell of sex.

Suddenly, Hakyeon was sitting up, crawling towards the camera. His smile was sweet as he brushed his soaked bangs from his eyes, wiping away the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. Still smiling, his hand disappeared down out of view and when he brought it up to his mouth again, it was glistening wet with come. Taekwoon swallowed, whimpering softly to himself as Hakyeon sucked his fingers clean one by one, pulling off them with a soft pop. Hakyeon wiped at his lips with his thumb, still smiling at the camera, although it had turned almost predatory.

Hakyeon, Taekwoon was reminded again, was very good at what he did.

Just as quickly, the sweet smile was back, full of childish innocence.

"Ah, did Leo-ssi's show already start?" Hakyeon asked, and Taekwoon nearly fell backwards when Hakyeon blinked at the camera.

"Um," Taekwoon managed, very coherently.

"Do you think Leo-ssi is watching?" Hakyeon asked the camera, reaching somewhere behind it for wet wipes and hand sanitiser. Sure enough, he held it up to the camera and Taekwoon groaned, dropping his head into his hands again.

"Staying clean is very important," Hakyeon said, cleaning himself off and wiping his hands. "The last thing you want to do is spread germs. This is supposed to kill 99% of all germs—oh, and it's the most used in hospitals too, so I always use this one. But it dries your skin, so make sure to moisturise regularly. Our phones get so dirty because we touch them all the time, so you should clean those too—ah, there we go, Leo-ssi, are you watching?"

"Nnngh," Taekwoon mumbled, refusing to lift his head to listen to Hakyeon ramble on about sanitation. 

"Hang on, let me see—oh! You said Leo-ssi is watching? Then I have to see!" Hakyeon said, and if Taekwoon didn't know better, he'd say that Hakyeon was being an excited child.

"Please don't," Taekwoon groaned, but in the next moment, Hakyeon's sound of delight came through Taekwoon's speakers.

"Ah! There we go. Leo-ssi, aren't you going to look at me! Look, I'm waving at you, this is a service, service! You have to look at me," Hakyeon whined. "Look, I even tipped you!"

Taekwoon groaned again but lifted his head, and sure enough, Hakyeon was smiling brightly at him, like they were video chatting or something. There was also, Taekwoon noted with some mortification, a tip from **★~N~★**.

"Thank you," Taekwoon said softly.

"Louder please," Hakyeon said, grinning.

"Thank you," Taekwoon repeated, a little louder this time.

"Ah, Leo-ssi, your fans are asking you to do aegyo. Give us a heart, more hearts?" Hakyeon cajoled, and sure, he was still naked and wet with sweat and cast in soft mood lighting, but he was also _annoying_.

"I'm turning you off," Taekwoon grumbled.

"You can't get rid of me," Hakyeon said, smiling smugly.

"Bye," Taekwoon said—and firmly clicked out. A second later, two comments popped up:

_**★~N~★:** how can leo-ssi be so rude to his biggest fan (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु  
**★~N~★** : see you soon leo-ssi!!!!!_

Taekwoon sighed heavily, moving closer to the laptop again. He was still hard, but he hadn't really planned on starting off with something like that.

"N is weird," Taekwoon said, barely catching himself in time to use Hakyeon's alias. He frowned at some of the comments. "You all want me to give a heart?"

Taekwoon sighed and puffed out his cheeks, forming a heart with his hands, staring into the camera for as long as he could before he covered his face with his hands. He sighed again, dragging his hands down and peeking out through his fingers.

"You want me to eat ice cream again? Pudding? I don't have any right now—you'll buy me some?" Taekwoon laughed, rubbing at his ear, tugging absentmindedly at his earrings. "This isn't an eating show—I should have an eating show? Do I really look like a hamster?"

The last was whined, Taekwoon pouting. "I'm not a hamster," he protested. 

_leo-ssi, sing for us pls (* >ω<)_ caught his eye and Taekwoon sighed again. He'd almost think it was Hakyeon, except Hakyeon would've included a lot more faces. Taekwoon was slightly worried if some of his viewers were high schoolers, from the way they typed.

"Sing?" he asked.

This was followed by several viewers all requesting songs, each accompanied by tips. Taekwoon worried at his lip for a moment before he nodded. He grabbed for his phone, flipping through the tracks, settling on _Feeling_ —it was new and popular and he wasn't too surprised someone had asked for it. He laughed when the screen was filled with excited faces, when he started the music playing, but quickly swallowed it to settle into the beat and the pitch as the opening strains played. His voice broke a little at the high notes—he made a face to himself but pushes on.

He was four songs in when the doorbell rang and Taekwoon nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

"I... I don't know who it is," Taekwoon said, regaining his balance.

The doorbell rang again, followed pounding, and then a brief moment of silence before a text message popped up on his phone from _annoying hakyeonnie_. Taekwoon grimaced. 

"No," he said shortly. "I am not opening the door."

"I am _not_ ," Taekwoon said again, when Hakyeon sent a rapid string of text messages all with different crying faces. Taekwoon blew out a breath of exasperation, tossing his phone face down onto the bed.

_**★~N~★:** leo-ssi! open the door! (⌬̀⌄⌬́) i told you i'd see you soon (★^O^★)_

"No," Taekwoon said. He frowned.

_**★~N~★:** (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯) (˃̥̥ω˂̥̥̥) ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚_  
_**★~N~★:** don't make me wake your neighbours!_

"Go _away_ ," Taekwoon said. Where did Hakyeon even get all these faces from? His comments were filled with ones asking him to open the door, ones commiserating with Hakyeon, and—"argh!"

Taekwoon stomped off, wrenching open his room door and stalking down the hall to his apartment door and the wretched _knocking_.

"I hate you," Taekwoon said flatly as soon as he opened the door, and Hakyeon stood there with his phone out and a bright grin and dressed like some preppy university student.

"Aw, our chic Leo-ssi loves me," Hakyeon said. He latched onto Taekwoon's arm, dragging Taekwoon back into his own apartment, after locking Taekwoon's door behind him. Taekwoon glowered but let himself be dragged into his room and onto his bed.

Now, he and Hakyeon were sharing the same screen, and Hakyeon waved happily at the camera. "Leo-ssi's viewers get a special treat today," Hakyeon said. 

"You're not a treat," Taekwoon grumbled. He crawled all the way back on his bed, folding his knees up to his chest. It reminded him very abruptly that he was still hard and Taekwoon swallowed. It was caught in the camera, and Hakyeon's head whipped about, and his grin had turned into a leer.

"Really? Because that's not what your viewers are saying you said," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon buried his face against his knees.

"Go away," Taekwoon mumbled. He knew the camera was still on, but _Hakyeon_ was here. 

"Mm, you're hard aren't you, Leo-ssi?" Hakyeon asked, voice suddenly low and rough. The bed shifted under Taekwoon as Hakyeon crawled towards him. Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon's jaw and lifted his head up—Taekwoon swallowed, Hakyeon's eyes hungry and predatory.

"We can't have that, can we? Why don't you show your viewers, Leo-ssi, don't you think they want to know how hard you are, from watching me?" Hakyeon had moved aside so that he was no longer blocking Taekwoon from the camera. Instead, he settled as far behind Taekwoon as he could, resting his chin on Taekwoon's shoulder like Taekwoon was fond of doing with Hakyeon, only Taekwoon didn't usually spread Hakyeon's legs apart for the camera.

"I..." Taekwoon mumbled. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but Hakyeon grabbed his wrists with surprising strength and dragged his hands away.

"Don't hide your cute face," Hakyeon said by Taekwoon's ear, soft enough to be intimate but loud enough for the microphone to pick up. "Now don't you think we should move a little closer? Let your viewers see just how hard you are? Or did you already show them—ah, they're saying you already showed them. Were you late because you were watching me? How naughty."

Taekwoon made a sound that was halfway between a whine and a moan because Hakyeon's voice was doing all sorts of things to his already hard cock. 

"You planned this," Taekwoon said. Hakyeon laughed, clear and delighted, pushing Taekwoon a little closer to the laptop.

"Did I?" Hakyeon asked, his smile dangerous and controlled. Hakyeon turned towards the laptop, inspecting the view carefully.

"Ah, why won't our Leo-ssi get a better camera, it's so frustrating," Hakyeon whined as he adjusted the tilt of the screen. "Leo-ssi, can you lie down there? This angle isn't too bad, is it?"

Taekwoon lay down as Hakyeon said, sighing and closing his eyes as Hakyeon completely took over. He should've known there was trouble when Hakyeon had said he'd see him soon—hell, he should've known there was trouble the moment Hakyeon had picked this time. Of _course_ he knew that Taekwoon would be watching and of _course_ he knew that Taekwoon had his own thing and of _course_ Hakyeon knew that Taekwoon would be achingly hard because who wouldn't when Hakyeon put on the shows he did.

And now he was going to put on Taekwoon's show.

Taekwoon gulped, chewing at his lips.

"Don't do that, you have such cute lips," Hakyeon said, suddenly very, very close to Taekwoon's face. Taekwoon's eyes snapped open, and Hakyeon was hovering over him. Hakyeon glanced towards the camera, now set up so it was pointed straight at Taekwoon. He ran his thumb across Taekwoon's lips, turning his eyes back down to Taekwoon. "Such a cute kitten mouth."

Taekwoon swallowed drily, suddenly glad that he couldn't see the comments at all. He _hated_ when Hakyeon compared him to a kitten, but no one else seemed to. He whimpered, his whimper breaking into a moan when Hakyeon's leg pressed lightly at Taekwoon's crotch.

"Cute kitty sounds from a cute kitty mouth," Hakyeon said. His breath fanned hot against Taekwoon's face, his tongue hot against Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon let his lips part for Hakyeon's tongue. Hakyeon moaned into his mouth, sucking slowly at Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon's hands came up around Hakyeon, one resting on his back, the other tangled in Hakyeon's hair as he tugged him down.

Hakyeon hummed, pleased, and Taekwoon arched his hips upwards, rutting against Hakyeon's leg.

"Bad kitty," Hakyeon said, suddenly pulling away. He glanced at the camera, and when he looked down at Taekwoon again, his eyes were hard and stern. "No touching. Understand?"

"No," Taekwoon said, deliberately obstinate.

Hakyeon met his eyes for a second—Taekwoon gave the smallest nod, imperceptible to anyone except Hakyeon. His head snapped to the side, the slap resounding through the room. Taekwoon whined, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"Understand?" Hakyeon asked again.

"Yes," Taekwoon said very softly.

"Good boy," Hakyeon said. He patted Taekwoon's cheek, still burning from Hakyeon's slap.

Taekwoon drew his tongue over his lips, holding Hakyeon's gaze—it was Hakyeon's turn to swallow, and the corners of Taekwoon's lips curled upwards.

"Does no touching also mean no kissing?" Taekwoon asked. He blinked slowly, his lips parting. 

"You're lucky you're cute," Hakyeon said, shaking his head fondly. He leaned down, smiling into the kiss. It was loud and wet and sloppy, and Taekwoon moaned into Hakyeon's mouth, needier and whinier than Hakyeon but Taekwoon couldn't give a damn, not when Hakyeon was grinding his leg against Taekwoon's crotch again. Hakyeon sucked Taekwoon's tongue into his mouth, Hakyeon's teeth scraping lightly against him and Taekwoon's moans pitched upwards in volume. He scrabbled at Hakyeon's back, trying to grip at his neatly ironed shirt. 

"Oh _please_ ," Taekwoon begged. It was swallowed into Hakyeon's mouth with a soft laugh before Hakyeon sat up. Taekwoon shivered when Hakyeon traced a single finger down Taekwoon's chest, the touch light yet tingling through Taekwoon's shirt. Taekwoon turned his head so that he was facing the camera, even if he couldn't see the screen. 

"You're lucky you're cute," Hakyeon said again. He pushed Taekwoon's shirt up as far as it would go, settling himself between Taekwoon's legs. It wasn't cold, but Taekwoon still shivered as his stomach and chest was bared, Hakyeon smiling down at him. Hakyeon slid his hand up Taekwoon's torso, his hand warm and soft and dry against Taekwoon's skin. Taekwoon moaned quietly when Hakyeon pinched at Taekwoon's nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

"Open your eyes," Hakyeon said. "Let everyone see your pretty eyes."

Taekwoon did so, resisting the urge to squeeze them shut again when Hakyeon took his other nipple between his teeth, his tongue flickering insistently against it. "Ah ah _ah_ —" Taekwoon whimpered.

"Are your eyes still open?" Hakyeon asked, his words hot and cold against Taekwoon's damp skin, his hard nipples.

Taekwoon nodded fervently, gripping at the sheets.

"Good boy," Hakyeon praised, ruffling Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon flushed and bit hard at his lip. It was harder than he would've thought, keeping his eyes open. He wondered what he looked like with his shirt rucked up, his lips probably wet and swollen, and Taekwoon wondered if his cheek was red from where Hakyeon had slapped him too. Imagining it made Taekwoon's cock twitch and his eyes fluttered shut for the briefest moment.

"What did I say about closing your eyes?" Hakyeon asked, and Taekwoon didn't even know how Hakyeon _knew_ , it'd been barely longer than a blink.

"They're open," Taekwoon insisted, still turned towards the camera.

"Mm, but they closed for a bit," Hakyeon said. He gripped Taekwoon's chin and forced Taekwoon to look at him instead. "I saw, don't lie to me Leo-ssi."

Taekwoon pursed his lips, but in the next second, there was the familiar sting and burn on his cheek and Taekwoon cried out.

"Be good," Hakyeon warned. Taekwoon swallowed and nodded again—wondered if both his cheeks were red now, and what would happen if Taekwoon closed his eyes again.

He didn't get a chance, because Hakyeon was mouthing at Taekwoon's nipples again, first one and then the other, and it took everything Taekwoon had to stare at the camera. He bit down hard on his lip, blinking out tears as Hakyeon pushed against Taekwoon's hard cock.

"You're a good boy, right?" Hakyeon asked, words playing against Taekwoon's stomach.

"Yes," Taekwoon said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Mm, then you deserve a reward," Hakyeon said. Some part of Taekwoon's mind was processing how cheesy Hakyeon was being, but that part was quickly overwhelmed by Hakyeon pushing the waistband of his sweatpants down past his hips, quickly tugging his underwear down with it. 

" _Fuck_ ," Taekwoon breathed.

"Language," Hakyeon admonished, which was the most ridiculous thing to say when he had his hand around Taekwoon's cock, the head leaking precome. 

Hakyeon smeared the precome down Taekwoon's length, and Taekwoon whimpered as he stayed very still, not sure if rutting up into Hakyeon's hand would count as touching.

"Are you curious what your reward will be?" Hakyeon asked Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded.

"I didn't hear that," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon glowered at Hakyeon. "Yes," he said aloud.

"Yes what?" Hakyeon squeezed at Taekwoon's cock and Taekwoon whimpered.

"Yes, I'm curious," Taekwoon said, feeling his face burn from shame. He kept them fisted in the sheets.

"Good boy," Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon wanted to snap he wasn't a dog, except _fuck_ Hakyeon's words coursed through him, filling him to the brim with arousal.

"Leo-ssi's viewers, don't forget that oral sex is real sex too!" Hakyeon turned to the camera, holding up a finger in warning. Taekwoon groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. "Just because you can't get pregnant, doesn't mean you shouldn't use a condom. Of course, me and Leo-ssi are very careful and we're very exclusive because Leo-ssi really likes it when I come down his throat."

"Ha—nngh!" Taekwoon gagged as Hakyeon suddenly shoved his fingers into Taekwoon's mouth, before Taekwoon could slip up with Hakyeon's name.

"We're not doing that today though," Hakyeon said softly, eyes flashing in warning. "But I bet everyone would like to see that, don't you think so, Leo-ssi?"

Taekwoon swallowed, eyes watering, when Hakyeon pushed his fingers in deeper. Taekwoon nodded, as best as he could.

"That's right, but we should do it at my place because it should really be in HD—your spit dribbling down your chin, your pretty lips as you swallow every bit of my come," Hakyeon's voice was low and hoarse and Taekwoon swallowed around Hakyeon's fingers. Hakyeon swallowed as well, tongue wetting his lips. He yanked his fingers out and wiped them down Taekwoon's cheek. 

"But let's take care of you first, hm?" Hakyeon asked, patting Taekwoon's cock affectionately. 

"Oh god," Taekwoon moaned.

"Don't blaspheme, Leo-ssi," Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon prayed for patience. "Spread your legs a little wider, make sure everyone can see."

Taekwoon swallowed, keeping his head turned towards the camera as he did as Hakyeon said, taking his cock in his hand. Hakyeon hummed approvingly, his fingers trailing down Taekwoon's length, pushing aside Taekwoon's hand. Hakyeon licked his lips; Hakyeon was fond of calling him a cat, but in that moment, Hakyeon was the one who looked like a cat—right before the cat had a mouthful of canary.

In this case; right before Hakyeon had a mouthful of Taekwoon's cock.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Taekwoon moaned in place of Hakyeon's name. He'd been hard for so long and now Hakyeon's mouth was teasing at the head of Taekwoon's cock, tonguing at the slit. Hakyeon's teeth closed lightly against Taekwoon's cock—no swearing.

" _Fuck_ ," Taekwoon moaned.

Hakyeon scraped his teeth against Taekwoon's length—Taekwoon breathed out harshly, staring into the camera. Wishing he could see himself. The mirror—he should move the mirror. Garbled thoughts as he tried to hold on, tried not to come into Hakyeon's mouth right then and there.

"Please," Taekwoon begged, not knowing what he was begging for but maybe it was for Hakyeon to swallow him entirely. Taekwoon threw his head back and wailed when Hakyeon took in his entire cock, until Taekwoon hit the back of Hakyeon's throat. It wasn't fucking fair that Hakyeon didn't seem to have a proper gag reflex, that Hakyeon could so easily swallow around him, tight and constricting and—

"Oh _god_ ," Taekwoon cried, and came down Hakyeon's throat. Hakyeon swallowed and swallowed until Taekwoon was crying with overstimulation, because it almost _hurt_ as sensation shot through his nerves, burning against his skin, electricity skimming through his bones. He arched into Hakyeon's mouth, fingers tangling blindly in Hakyeon's hair, gripping at his shoulder. Taekwoon was blinking tears out of his eyes, even as his vision went seemed to go white, his ceiling momentarily disappearing as he gasped, his body shuddering.

It seemed to last for minutes, and Taekwoon's cries rang loud in his own ears. It broke into a soft whimper when Hakyeon let Taekwoon's limp cock fall out of his mouth.

"Good boy," Hakyeon said. His voice was rough and he rubbed at his throat, grimacing.

"Can I close my eyes now?" Taekwoon asked, and his own voice was hoarse too.

Hakyeon laughed and nodded, and Taekwoon let his eyes fall shut with a soft sigh. He rolled onto his side and reached up for Hakyeon, tugging him down until he fell next to Taekwoon with a small 'oomph'. 

"You're warm," Taekwoon murmured, curling around Hakyeon. He buried his face in Hakyeon's shoulder, breathing in his scent. Lemongrass—he was right. Hakyeon's clothes always smelled like the last candle he'd burned. Soap and shampoo underneath. Taekwoon breathed in deeply, wrapping his arms a little tighter about Hakyeon.

"You too," Hakyeon said. He stroked a hand through Taekwoon's hair, combing his fingers through the strands, scratching lightly at Taekwoon's scalp. Taekwoon hummed happily, leaning into Hakyeon's fingers. "You really are a good boy."

"I know," Taekwoon said. Hakyeon laughed, pinching Taekwoon's neck.

"Now let go you octopus, let me turn off the camera."

Camera. Taekwoon shot upright, staring at his laptop. He groaned collapsing face first onto the bed, and then slithering off it onto the floor. He'd forgotten.

Hakyeon laughed, crawling over to Taekwoon's laptop and moving the camera upright. Taekwoon peeked over the side of the bed. Hakyeon waved at the camera, smiling brightly. "N-night!" he said, like this _was_ Hakyeon's show and not Taekwoon's.

"Good night," Taekwoon added sullenly—just before Hakyeon pushed his laptop shut. Taekwoon climbed back onto the bed, throwing himself onto Hakyeon's lap.

"You planned this," he accused. "All of it."

Hakyeon smoothed Taekwoon's hair down, laughing softly. "Maybe," he said. "Shall we do it again sometime?"

"Just. Just don't give a lesson on safe sex again," Taekwoon said. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon's waist and buried his face into his stomach, and tried very hard to ignore how hard Hakyeon was laughing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i doN'T KNOW. THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN, I SAID. NOW YOU HAVE TO WRITE FIC WHERE THIS IS THE APPROPRIATE TITLE, AO3 USER SILVERDANCER SAID.
> 
> I did not title it 'the internet is for porn' but [why do you think the web was born? porn pORN PORN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBDCq6Q8k2E).
> 
> also yeah. practice safe sex kiddos. use condoms. listen to hakyeon.


End file.
